bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Groups
Group photos Shamy dancing.jpg| Amy and Sheldon dance. shamy first break up.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first fight and break-up. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credit photo - seasons 6, 7, 8 and 9. 744805945.JPEG|The TBBT cast of season 7. bg25.png|Rain delayed hike. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -1.jpg|What to do on a rainy day in the woods? vi8.jpg|Amy doesn't like the Relationship Agreement meetings. vi4.jpg|Raj is mad at Howard. Fenc22.png|You're my ride. Walk!! Fenc46.png|Well, yes! vi11.jpg|Let's go to the meeting. I learned the pledge. bg18.png|Driving to the woods. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg|Amy explaining why she wanted to wear corsage to a wedding. VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day. Season5Episode10.jpg|Amy and Stuart meet as Sheldon looks on. Tcc-21.jpg|Tension is high. Tcc-22.jpg|Her ex is coming. Tcc-23.jpg|Nothing to say. Fe50.png|Everybody has to like everyone. Tcc-17.jpg|Now I see the tension. BA33.png|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy closes her door. Fe46.png|Amy vs. Meemaw. Fe45.png|Tell your grandmother... 101141 WB 1022b.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Bernadette discussing his ornitophobia. Zaz12.jpg|Amy argues with Sheldon over their fields. Amy aroused.jpg|Amy is aroused at the sight of Zack bending over his knees. shamy's first meeting.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first meeting. Shamy's first date.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first date with Penny as a "chaperon". amy penny kiss.jpg|A drunk Amy gives her Bestie "some sugar". Zaz16.jpg|Mary Cooper talks to Sheldon and Amy. Song5.png|The gang providing back up for Howard's anniversary song. Ny7.jpg|Penny making a mess with glue. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing them how to solder. amy and zack first meeting.jpg|When Amy first laid eyes on Zack. shamy and cats.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon gives his cats away. Nov1.jpg|The kitchen help running out to see Zack. BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|A drunk Amy sings Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" after kissing Penny, much to Sheldon's annoyance. tt65.png|Talking with the gang. tt39.png|Testing the wine. tt41.png|Penny? Pn49.png|The audience. Skankreflex3.jpg| Amy, the girls and priya.jpg|Amy and the girls run into Priya as they are heading out together. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Amy and the gang watches Penny's big acting break, starring in a hemorrhoid commercial. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Amy and Sheldon go on a date. H&B1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard's rooftop wedding. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Amy watches with Bernadette as Leonard and Penny agree to go out on a date again. Shamy and Penny.jpg|Amy video calls Sheldon after reading his Facebook post as he is at The Cheesecake Factory bar with Penny. Amy, Sheldon, Raj and Howard.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first meet with Raj and Howard in tow. 4-13(2).jpg|Amy rides with Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny to the science symposium. FI50.png|How are you doing? Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. Cut9.png|Amy thinks Sheldon's new look makes him a girl magnet. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Lonely Leonard has dinner with Amy and Bernie. Em4.jpg|Toasting Sheldon's new freedom. Lego9.jpg|Raj's murder mystery game. Lego8.jpg|Not so excited about traveling into their futures. Lego6.jpg|Stuart on the floor playing the dead body. Lego4.jpg|Finding Stuart murdered. Don't worry, it's a game. FT2.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's bickering. Pim4.jpg|Helping Stuart attract women. Tu26.png|Emily leaving after Raj drove her off. Lego3.jpg|The gang suffering Raj's murder mystery game. Din6.jpg|Having dinner, not take out, around the living room coffee table. Val7.png|Valentine's Day dinner. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage train dining car. CE3.jpg|Amy skiing with Penny. rv93.png|I'm calling it a night too. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on the NCIS television series. Job9.jpg|Everybody, but Amy, texting during dinner. Job8.jpg|I have a part on a TV series! OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR8.jpg|Bert likes Amy. OR3.jpg|Making Amy realize that Bert wants a date. MMM8.jpg|I have to defend Amy. MMM7.jpg|Amy meets Meemaw. MMM6.jpg|Sheldon's new train set from his Meemaw who doesn't like Amy. Loco3.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans. Ext5.png|Christmas party for the gang in 4A. Qw2.png|Discussing a Hawaii trip that sales rep's can win. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to listen to the girls' "crotch talk". Probe14.jpg|Talking about Leonard moving out to live with Penny. Probe12.jpg|Basket making. Probe11.jpg|Sheldon gives them ideas about things he would hate to do. Probe10.jpg|Talking about their afternoon together. Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out and not play board games. Fig1.png|Penny visiting with Raj's father. Fig54.png|Maybe Christmas present giving isn't so bad after all. Fig20.png|Playing the "ball of wool" game. Kiss her you brilliant fool.jpg|Kiss her you brilliant fool! Fig16.png|Christmas Eve dinner at Amy's place. VV3.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun. Fig47.png|Another "fun" Victorian parlor game. Clean4.png|Amy wants to serve a Victorian Christmas Eve dinner at her apartment. Vic4.jpg|Discussing Christmas Eve dinner. Vic3.jpg|Amy gives Sheldon her Christmas present. Vic1.jpg|Sheldon's present for Amy. Vic13.jpg|Discussing the Christmas Eve dinner. Vic9.jpg|You win the wool game! rv17.png|I invited my mother to the wedding. rv26.png|Shamy picked up Mary Cooper. Fwa12.jpg|LeVar is shocked by Sheldon's black-face George Washington Carver impression. Fwa1.jpg|Barry Kripke playing "Fwag, not a fwag". Urn17.png|Penny surprised when Amy and Sheldon show up in the waiting room. Eq22.png|Amy showing off her dress. LS6.jpg|Sheldon giving a hurried apology to Amy. tt1.png|I won a night of wine tasting from work. Rt22.png|Reviewing Sheldon's addendum. tt5.png|Dinner. Eq40.png|Having their prom photo taken. Nov12.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? CRP30.png|Girls come to the rescue; the guys are very distracted. CRP16.png|Sure! CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? App9.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. App6.jpg|Heading down into the steam pipe tunnels. Snap2.png|Driving back from Arizona after picking up Sheldon. Snap1.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon cares about what she thinks. Snap7.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me? BA52.png|Amy toasting the love of her life. BA40.png|I should go talk to him. We have seen each other naked. Snap32.png|The gang at the LA Angels baseball game. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap23.png|Amy happy that Sheldon thinks their relationship is the best of the social group. S215.jpg|All together. S209.jpg|The cast rehearsing their scene at L.A. Angels' stadium. Pitch7.jpg|The Shamy is better than the Lenny. CRP8.png|Discussing Dr. Lovis' ways with women. Prom5.jpg|Picking up the girls. Creep6.jpg|Discussing Bernadette's magazine photo shoot. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Disc7.jpg|Amy brings Wil Wheaton to talk to Sheldon. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving Amy some relationship advice. Trains23.jpg|Wil and Amy playing trains with Sheldon. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|During the taping of Sheldon's YouTube show, Amy helps by dressing up and holding a giant pretzel. Rt11.png|Amy wondering what is going on between Howard and Bernie in the hallway. Rt7.png|Amy smiling at Sheldon's joke. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. rv81.png|Toasting Penny. rv84.png|Alfred toasting the couple. rv85.png|Remember what the good books says. Ext37.jpg|Christmas with the gang. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the TBBT gang. IWL6.png|Amy sees that she is Sheldon's screen saver. MrsZack6.png|Sheldon swatting Amy's bottom. MrsZack2.png|Sheldon is still referring to slavery. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny arriving for Thanksgiving dinner. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew is watching the drama. MrsZack9.png|Watching Penny getting her marriage annulled. MrsZack8.png|Amy is getting spanked again by Sheldon. FI28.png|Interrupting their dinner. bg9.png|Sheldon wants her to define "fun". The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Stuart. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Amy at the movies with the gang. Work4.jpg|Date night at the Cheesecake Factory. Love8.jpg|Amy and the gang at The Cheesecake Factory. Love5.jpg|Amy as part of the panel at a symposium. Ash18.png|What are you guys doing here? Kat4.jpg|Mary Cooper invites Amy over. Dance6.png|Amy during the girls' night out. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Amy directing Wil Wheaton. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming Wil Wheaton's on "Fun with Flags". Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his Council of Ladies. HS32.png|Stuart setting up his dating site on Amy's phone. Si8.jpg|Penny is acting strange. Lert11.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Scav8.jpg|Raj acting as game master. Scav7.jpg|The scavenger hunt goes to the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this....The Riddler says. Scav3.jpg|The gang before the game begins. Aha2.png|Amy is shocked to find Leonard hiding at Penny's place. ConImp3.jpg|Dinner at Penny's with Raj. Rr11.jpg|Getting ready to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party; Sheldon uses Amy as a human shield. Closet4.jpg|Down in the apartment laundry room. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton in the pharmacy. CC3.jpg|Talking to Howard about his Dad's letter. ClosetLast.jpg|A formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Tenure9.jpg|Amy objects to Sheldon agreeing that she has no sexuality. Spell7.jpg|Go have sex with Sheldon. Spell15.jpg|Get that troll! Spell16.jpg|The whole gang playing D&D. Nov13.jpg|The gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Spell17.jpg|Playing D&D Las Vegas style. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Fin5.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Fin2.jpg|Amy talking about Lucy like she's not even there. Fin1.jpg|Amy has dinner with Raj's friend. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him with his dad's card. Muggles12.jpg|Watching the engagement reactions. Curt9.jpg|Finding a place to waltz. Date1.jpg|Penny joins Amy and Sheldon's first date. Bit11.jpg|Penny hanging out with Sheldon and Amy on screen. FT11.jpg|Howard talking seriously to Sheldon. Road4.jpg|Picking up Sheldon after he was robbed. JR6.jpg|Anyone a teacher's pet? S215.jpg|All together. BA102.png|The birthday cake. BA101.png|Sheldon is apologetic. BA94.png|Please have a good time. BA90.png|The Professor is singing Happy Birthday. BA87.png|Sheldon apologizing for running away. BA81.png|Holding onto Stephen Hawking's Skyp call. BA70.png|Leslie Winkle gives her birthday toast. BA66.png|Sheldon Cooper says move on! BA64.png|Listening to Raj ramble. S209.jpg|The cast rehearsing their scene at L.A. Angels' stadium. Pitch7.jpg|The Shamy is better than the Lenny. Rip8.jpg|Both girls mad at Sheldon. Rip1.jpg|Thank you. Zombie11.jpg|Let's get some homeless people. Zombie8.jpg|Dinner. Zombie7.jpg|Escape room hostess. Zombie6.jpg|Zombie scare. fl41.png|Telling everyone farewell since he has a cab downstairs. fl49.png|I'd like to interview you and Sheldon. Zombie4.jpg|Working on the puzzles. Zombie1.jpg|Zombie! Den2.png|Thank you. rv28.png|Amy cuts off Sheldon when he tries to correct her. rv31.png|The tension is high. rv33.png|We're good. rv42.png|Icy silence. rv43.png|Amy grabs a chip and makes a noise. rv46.png|Penny goes to hug Alfred. rv47.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv48.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv53.png|We're doing this for you, so let's be civil. Den30.png|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Everybody's mother. rv61.png|Taking Alfred and Mary to dinner. Zam41.png|The mad scientist's lab. Zam40.png|In the escape room. Zam36.png|A night out together. Zam30.png|Taking the intimacy test with Leonard. Zam27.png|Working on the escape room puzzles. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam1.png|Working in the escape room. Tums21.png|Too much food. Tums19.png|Ate too much. Tums18.png|Leonard was forgotten. Pong9.jpg|Penny playing Raj. Tcc-5.jpg|Leonard and company arrive. Tcc-1.jpg|Mary and the kids at the pre-wedding dinner. Tcc-2.jpg|Beverly and Alfred uncomfortable together. Pong6.jpg|Discussing Leonard and Sheldon's road trip to UC: Berkeley. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette pushing Raj. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|Now Amy's bedroom is inside the TARDIS. Welcome, Sheldon. Pong1.jpg|Preparing to serve. Trc7.jpg|She's trying to manipulate you. Trc6.jpg|Discussing whether Raj should see Emily without her hearing them. Trc4.jpg|Sheldon's contract. 213.jpg|Cast photo. 212.jpg|Happy Birthday. 211.jpg|Each other's fan. ZZ9.png|Amy, Sheldon and Penny. 207.jpg|And Adam West. 206.jpg|Happy Birthday. Fenc34.png|Running into Sheldon. HE7.jpg|Howard looking for Amy's next great love. HE4.jpg|Amy explaining about her date Dave. HE2.jpg|getting a text from the guy she was seeing. HE1.jpg|Man choosing drinking game. 202.jpg|Where's Sheldon? Trc1.jpg|Reviweing Sheldon's contract addendum. Kt32.png|What should Raj do about the present that Emily sent him? Kt24.png|Reading Emily's card. SWI29.png|Preparing for a garage sale. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to decide now. KL6.png|Watching the L&P wedding. MM6.jpg|Stuart hitting on a newly single Amy. MM5.jpg|Watching Leonard and Penny's wedding. SWI13.png|The TARDIS door mounted on Amy's bedroom door. SWI12.png|Amy excited that the TARDIS door might get Sheldon into her bed. Nj1.jpg|Dinner together. Zz14.png|Discussing Leonard delivering a high school commencement address. ZZ13.png|Discussing Leonard's commencement address. Zz10.png|It's really nice for you to take Penny. Pants22.png|Checking out Sheldon's yellow roses. End2.png|Alfred's toast to the couple. End3.png|Beverly is back. Pn58.png|Watching Howard sing. fl38.png|Hello, Beverly. bg42.png|You realize I make more money than you. gt31.png|You can watch it in here. BA3.png|Surprise!! BA2.png|Where's Sheldon? gt40.png|How do you put up with him? Walking.png|Amy leaving Sheldon after breaking up. Po21.png|Setting up the television to watch the wedding. Po25.png|Sheldon at the window. Po32.png|Who wants hot cinnamon rolls? Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo87.png|Heading to the airport. Redo88.png|Heading to the airport. 10.03 tdt-2.jpg|Amy and Penny arrive. 10.03 tdt-3.jpg|Arriving at Bert's party. 10.03 tdt-18.jpg|Sounds like a party. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash51.png|Thanks for coming. You're nice people. Flash52.png|Good bye Bert. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You can go. Flash22.png|Arriving. Flash10.png|Fixing their men breakfast. Flash8.png|Rare breakfast together. 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. Hab1.png|Bringing up dinner. Hab4.png|Convincing Sheldon to move out. Hab7.png|Discussing relocation. Hab16.png|Here's YOUR apartment key. Hab46.png|Why is Sheldon so happy? tub9.png|Leonard's advice. tub54.png|Jumping out of Sheldon's spot. tub66.png|Did I really need to be here for this? 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Opening the champagne. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpg|Making the drinks. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Sheldon opening the champagne. 10.06 thefetalck-8.jpg|Amy having to clean up. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Mimosa toast. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Explaining the exit speed of a champagne cork. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|Stuart doesn't like being part of a test brunch. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|A toast to their friend Stuart. 10.07 tve-6.jpg|The FWF set. 10.07 tve-8.jpg|Learning that Amy is lying to him. 10.07 tve-3.jpg|First episode of FWF in Shamy's new apartment. K46.png|Here's the mimosas. K41.png|Fifteen minutes can save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. K29.png|Shamy brunch. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K12.png|I propose a toast. K2.png|Amy putting things away. 10.08 tbbi-22.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's need to have a baby. 10.08 tbbi-18.jpg|Oh man!. 10.08 tbbi-20.jpg|Watching Sheldon dance. 10.08 tbbi-12.jpg|Pictures of Sheldon and Amy's creation. V8.png|Cleaning up after the broadcast. V21.png|Hi. Food’s here. V41.png|Why did you tell Howard? V43.png|I’m sorry I lied about my apartment. V49.png|Whatever! V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! Bb32.png|Penny seeing Sheldon's seduction. Bb22.png|...and spray deer musk on my inner thighs. Bb23.png|Okay, I’ve had enough. Bb17.png|Aw, man! Geo4.jpg|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. Geo10.jpg|Sheldon dropped a rock on his foot. Geo12.jpg|Dis Leonard like it when Penny cut her hair? Geo13.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo15.jpg|Others didn't like Penny's haircut. Geo16.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon. Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo20.jpg|Talking to Stephen Hawking. GL7.png|Penny heard Bert on the radio. GL12.png|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. GL23.png|Dropped the rock on his foot. GL30.png|Howard getting Amy's opinion of his toy. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? GL53.png|The guys talking to Hawking. HW4.jpg| HW6.jpg| HW7.jpg| HW11.jpg| HW13.jpg| HW29.jpg HW33.jpg CL56.png|Talking about their feelings. Category:Photo Gallery Category:Amy Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Photos Category:Images Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures